pawpatrolsongwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky wants to start a family with Tundra
note ' Here's another song story I hope you'll like it I was not supposed to write it but I wanted to write something with Rocky and Tundra I hope you like it' story It was an ordinary day in Adventure Bay Rocky was in his puppy house. it's been a few years that, he had been, in a romantic relationship with tundra relationship and he was wondering if it was time to get down to business. Rocky says to himself: it's been 2 years now I'm in a couple with , Tundra and I think it's time I told him I want to start a family.. Rocky: but how do I do that I think I should tell her in song I know this song well but there are words that are not too related to my feelings for her but I think she should understand. Rocky went to the tundra puppy house but didn't see him, so he went to the lookout to see if she was there but he only saw Zuma. Rocky: Zuma, have you seen tundra? I have something very important to tell her. Zuma: She's upstairs playing Boogie pop pop with skye. Rocky: Okay, thank you, Zuma. Zuma: There's no problem, buddy. Rocky headed to the elevator to get to the first floor of the Belvedere and vi Skye and tundra playing pop Boogie pop. Rocky was a little stressed, he stayed in the elevator for a few minutes without Skye and tundra seeing him, tundra: I'm going to win Skye, I'm going to beat you. Skye: No, I'm going to win, you'll see. Skye: I was asking myself a question for you tundra. what is Skye answered Tundra skye: will you and Rocky have the opportunity to start a family? Tundra blushes very strongly at Skye's question, tundra: I've already asked Rocky the question but he didn't seem to want to, I don't know, I'd like to start a family with him, Rocky listened to the whole conversation he knew that at first he was a little stressed to start a family but now he really wants to start a family. Rocky gets out of the elevator and heads for the skye and tundra Rocky moves towards the tundra and says to him. Rocky: Tundra, I have something important to tell you. tundra was in the air she didn't expect rocky to be next to her. tundra: my love you scared me. Rocky: I'm sorry, honey, I'm not trying to scare you. I just wanted to tell you something. Rocky: Tundra you can come with me in private I would like to tell you something. tundra: okay, I'll follow you. tundra and Rocky I lead to the rededication. tundra: what do you want to tell me that's so important darling. Rocky: Well I want to tell you. and Rocky started singing. am going to you i have told you that i am the good i know your complexes yes count on me if you fall i will be there i will pick you up again and again and again I stay with you yes again and again Know that at your fingertips I'll get you gold God forgive me if i am wrong if it is my fault and whrn the night comes and you at at me and i hear you breathing yes whrn you tell me that you will love me I wanna get you, hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey of the things you say hey hey hey We have to formalize She tells me I want us snap up untill lat at night tell me those that i dont know make my dream she says to me that we're talking about I need to get ready That her family wants to see me to validate I am you ok ok it does not move ok ok Go flee me ok ok I am you ok me i wanna get you hey hey hey if you want you can take my name if you want i will give you my life i will prove ypu i am the good i will me you man your future if you want you can take my name if you eant i will give you my life i will peove you i am the good i wanna get you hey hey hey Rocky: tundra I love you with all my heart you are the love of my life and I want to start a family with you tundra: Are you ready to put aside your stress and become a father? Rocky: Yes, I will do it for you, I will do whatever it takes. tundra: darling, you are really the best and no one can replace you for me. Rocky: You're the best too and I'll do anything to make you happy. tundra began to cry with joy from the words of Rocky who touched her. Rocky: Why are you crying, you snow puppy I said something wrong. tundra: no, you didn't say anything wrong, on the contrary, your words touched me, that's why I'm crying. Rocky: Okay, all right. Tundra: so tonight we start working. Rocky: Yes for you I will. The day passed and it was, Rocky night and tundra was both in the puppy house of tundra they started working. THE END a creation of Olivier du 87 Category:Tundra Category:Rocky Category:Paw patrol Category:Song Category:Song article Category:Love Category:A creaion of olivier du 87